


operibus anteire

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even raised without faith, Castiel isn't quite what he'd think of an angel. Giggling cherub? A stretch, but he could see it. Dread warrior of the cosmos with wings that span planets? Possibly. English, intelligent, and gayer than a treeful of monkeys on nitrous oxide? Well, that might have been what he expected most of all. After all, Amy had always had a thing for the books growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	operibus anteire

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes fic meme: Below are some fandom cliches - pick one and give me a pairing (and some details if you want) and we'll see what I can come up with.
> 
> Each trope can only be picked once; pairings and fandoms can be re-used.
> 
> Preferred fandoms: Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, Locke Lamora, ASOIAF, Merlin, The Social Network (including RPF), Inception, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Legend of Zelda, and X-Men First Class. I am, of course, open to suggestions, but let's start with this. Also, feel free to add crossover or fusions to spice things up.
> 
> o1. genderswap  
> o2. bodyswap  
> o3. drunk!fic  
> o4. huddling for warmth  
> o5. pretending to be married  
> o6. secretly a virgin  
> o7. amnesia  
> o8. cross-dressing  
> o9. forced to share a bed  
> 1o. truth or dare  
> 11\. historical AU  
> 12\. accidental-baby-acquisition  
> 13\. apocalypse fic  
> 14\. telepathy  
> 15\. high school/college AU 
> 
> For Faorism, "pretending to be married," "huddling for warmth," and "telepathy" | there's something in the air tonight; perhaps it's the translucent shine of broken stars | +Slip in some Cas/Dean and/or Tardis Trio for max happy.

When Rory was growing up, he grew up to tales of the stars—stories of pretend adventures and a pretend man to have them with. It wasn't so much that Amelia was mad; or at least he never saw it that way. Amelia Pond just had... a bit of an imagination. That's what his mum always told him, anyway.  
  
(Later, she'll tell him, "Rory Williams, that Amelia is trouble. Didn't you know she's been to four psychiatrists?" Funny how a mother's minds changes so drastically once she realizes that a girl has designs on her little boy.)  
  
So the Doctor has always been his fairytale—even before he realized that he was living one.  
  
Angels were never a factor in the stories.  
  
Until the day they meet one.  
  
Even raised without faith, Castiel isn't quite what he'd think of an angel. Giggling cherub? A stretch, but he could see it. Dread warrior of the cosmos with wings that span planets? Possibly. English, intelligent, and gayer than a treeful of monkeys on nitrous oxide? Well, that might have been what he expected most of all. After all, Amy had always had a thing for the books growing up.  
  
No. Castiel was none of these. He was dubiously awkward, American, and didn't seem like the type to have ever seen a flaming sword, much less wielded one. (Or given it away to keep the first humans safe at night.) Though with the amount of attention he paid to that loudmouthed, crass companion of his, the possibility of him being gayer than a treeful of monkeys on nitrous oxide may actually have merit.  
  
That and the way they're huddling together before the dancing green fires of their campsite, heads bent together like they're carrying on a private conversation—apparently able to completely ignore the five moons orbiting beyond the dancing lights of the horizon in favor of each other.  
  
The little twinges of body language—a nudge here, a private touch of the knee there; it's the type of familiarity that comes with a long lasting relationship. As a married man, he happens to be rather intimate with those gestures. Taking hold of the Doctor's hand before he's really even started to offer it—looking into Amy's eyes and seeing the answer to a question he's barely had time to think—the way he can look at his lovers at any moment and know what they're thinking.  
  
The Doctor calls it a low level telepathic link—nothing like the bonds between time lords; but something theirs. Something that's been growing in their mind since they were small.  
  
Rory calls it love.  
  
"I've always wanted to show you the universe," he hears the angel tell the man—Dean.  
  
The angel smiles. "Now I can."


End file.
